Inside the Minds of those Forgotten
by PureNaruTitans
Summary: Naruto and the others are all normal everyday people. Unfortunately what is seen as normal can be hidden by what outsiders define as crazy. Lost, Desperate, Weary, Scared.. these are all simply emotions. But for some they are much more. They are a routine.. a life style.. a burden. This is the reason why they are seeking help at an asylum where their stories will crossover.
1. Chapter 1

I looked around the narrow street I had wandered off into somehow. I had no longer cared where I was going after sometime after I left school few hours ago. It was dark out and it could just be darker out than I was deep down inside.

My thoughts.

My memories.

My head.

All of them spun around arguing while I struggled to fight against them and quit on thinking all together. My consciousness was drunken by the feeling of pain and emptiness. My longing to hold some one who would listen to me and what I had to say.

My desire for someone to hold me.

As I turned a corner I could hear him grumbling awake coming back to taunt me.

_Hey, kid~_

"Go Away." I demanded while my feet picked up speed as if I could actually run away.

_Oh come on kid, we've had some good times. Don't be a prick and throw that all away now._

"I hate you! Get the fuck out of my head!"

_Now why would I do something like that?_

"Because asshole! You hurt her, you hurt that girl's feelings when you made me kick the ball so hard it broke her glasses!"

_Oh, come on! She deserved it. No girl should ever own spiral looking glasses with a ponytail like that._

"You sick fuck! Monster! You hurt her, just like you hurt everyone around me!"

_I hurt them or we?_

"I'm nothing like you bastard, I'll never be-"

_Stop denying it. Don't forget I live in your mind. I can see everything you think about. You enjoy seeing people getting hurt just as much as I do. Stop trying to play as a saint. You love it Naruto. Say it._

"No!" Tears broke out as I screamed running faster now than I had been.

_Say it!_

"No!" I reached a crowded street now and stared at the cars that zoomed by on the busy street. The blinding Tokyo lights seemed to bounce off the water on the ground left from the rain that fell this morning. My lungs were exhausted and my heart pounded against my chest. I couldn't let him get the best of me. I couldn't let him win this one again. Was there anyway that I could get rid of this forever.

_Admit it Naruto, you're sick of everyone around you for hurting you, abandoning you, forgetting you, leaving you behind.. How much more shit are you gonna take from these people who you hate?_

I looked around quickly and spotted my way out. A bridge.

I sniffled as I inched closer and stepping away from the sidewalk and onto the bicycle lane.

_What are you doing kid?_

I began laughing hysterically. I had him right where I want him. This time I would win, and for good. I walked through the two car lanes and landed on the middle curb separating the highway.

_Seriously kid! Stop it! I swear to God if you get any closer I'll-!_

"This is it Kyuubi, you feel it? You must right? After all you do know me more than I know myself." I could hear him yelling at me inaudible things since they were mainly swears while I crossed the other lanes and made it to the sidewalk where the bridge started.

_You can't just kill yourself this young! __Are you_ insane?!

"You'd be the first to know, wouldn't you?" I took a steady step and got up on the railing and look down below me. Nothing but cars passing by ignoring me in my last moments on this earth. I felt a strong balance at the bottom of my feet, Kyuubi's last resort in making sure I stay alive.

_Listen punk-_

"Maybe some other night Kyuubi, I got to get somewhere." I stated hoping off and onto the safety of the sidewalk again.

_What?! Huh?! You mean we're going home?_

"Haha, no we're going some where else. Somewhere I should've gone a long time ago.." I grabbed my phone and dialed a number I knew all too well but never called.

_What are you talking about kid?_

"Hello suicidal hotline, how may I help you."

"Yes, I was wondering if you knew where I can go to get help at this time.."

**A/N Hello everyone who read this brief introductory chapter. I got this idea in my just today when I was in health class and this guy with schizophrenia came to talk to our class. What amazed me was that he lived a normal life even with the problem he had just like I have been living with my anxiety and depression and then it hit me. What if all of us were going through mental illness? Even of the smallest amount. What if we are all sick? It's a sad yet comforting thought. So then I realized wouldn't that make Naruto schizophrenic like other authors here portray him? And if ****he's schizophrenic, and he's normal, then what would that make everyone else?**


	2. Chapter 2

"So how are you feeling today?" The therapist across the desk from me asked as he mindlessly played with the pencil in his hand.

I found it distracting. Annoying. Rude.

I turned to the side and didn't answer him and continued paying no mind to our session.

"Do you want to tell what's been going on?" He is so persistent today.

I just need to waste a 28 more minutes however before his next session starts with the next pathetic loser who was also trapped in here could go. I had been counting in my head all this while.

27 minutes and 32 seconds.

"It says here that you recently even refuse to eat, why is that?" I hear him heave a sigh to my continuous no responses.I almost want to smile seeing how I am defeating him at his own game.

I'm getting into his head first.

"You know, Sasuke, you're only going to be in here longer the more you choose not to cooperate with us and allow us to help you."

"I've got no where else to go." I state, I only respond to him every now in then when I truly need to make a snide comment against his dumb ass.

They're all just trying to hurt me. Trying to plot against me once they find my weakness and destroy me soon after. I know this, I've seen it be done up close and personal. They hate me. Every single one of them.

"Sasuke you have so many options in your life-" He begins but gets interrupted by a knock on the door. He looks at me before telling the person to come in.

"Um, hi I'm Naruto.. are you Dr. Wong?" The person from behind me says.

I don't bother to look however even though I don't recognize the name so I know he is look. New people never interest me as people are always coming and going in this place. Why should I bother learning anybody hear?

If anything I'm thankful this kid is just wasting more of my time with this sissy doctor.

25 minutes and 48 seconds.

"Yes I am. What do you need?"

"Oh, they told me to come and check in with you if I wasn't feeling well but, I can see you're busy so I'll just wait outside."

Dr. Wong looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry Sasuke but do you if we reschedule this-"

"Nope." And just like that in an instant I was out of my seat and heading for the door.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke, I don't want you to think I'm abandoning you or anything." He apologized.

"Not like everyone else already hasn't." I mumbled but still probably audible to him. I passed the bright haired Naruto kid not bothering to look back at him.

**A/N Thank you to those who are following/favorited/reviewed this story. It means a lot to me since it is so personaly involved with me. Just for review Naruto is schizophrenic. **

**So here is the second character, yes it is Sasuke.. I hope you are Sasuke fans. Anyways, if you didn't get what he has you will later on in the story. Right now he is diagnosed as having a personality disorder, to be more specific it is between schizoid and paranoid personality disorder... I research my stuff.**

**Anyways.. I am not really writing the thoughts of these characters in any particular order so I guess I'll let you decide who you would like to read about next before the story picks up. Let me know or I'll just make it Sakura.**

**I swear to God I will -.-**

**P.S sorry for my swearing :'(**


End file.
